Just a Dance
by No-Nose-Necessary
Summary: AU. Lords Lee and Cross have always had their orders followed, so it seemed only natural that their children would follow along with every plan, even if it is marriage. But when the Kamelots get involved, even the best plans can go awry LenaleexAllenxRoad


**This story is rated T for language mostly, maybe some violence... and of course a few risque scenes ;D**

CHAPTER 1

Allen fidgeted with his collar as the golden horse pulled their carriage closer to his destination. Though it was not his first ball, it was by far the most important he had attended so far because of the family that was hosting it, the Kamelots. They were one of the wealthiest and most influential noble families in England, and though their events were few and far between, everybody who was anybody was invited. To be left out of the invitation list or to simply not attend was considered social suicide; it was something to be avoided at all costs.

The good thing about such a large event was that it meant nearly all of the nobility for miles and miles would be there, and the chance of talking to the Kamelots was rather slim. All they had to do to retain their social status was to be seen at the ball. Simple, right? Allen had nearly relaxed when the sprawling mansion came into sight. Immediately the carriage seemed to get hotter, and he pulled at his itchy collar. His foot started tapping out a staccato beat that was audible even over their horse's clopping and the creaking of the carriage, but unfortunately for Allen, this attracted the attention of the other occupant who swiftly knocked him over the head.

"Can't you be still for five minutes, dumbass?" A little dazed, he looked up at the speaker, the man's bright red hair blurring in Allen's eyes until it looked like fire spilling down to his waist.

"Sorry uncle." He looked down and willed his foot to stay still. Uncle Cross was too scary to face even when he wasn't nervous.

A familiar silence fell between the two of them; it was something that occurred often, and both of them were used to it. What they weren't used to was the faint noise of laughter and instrumental music infiltrating their silence. Allen saw Cross glance out the window, but he kept looking at his feet. Maybe if he didn't see the source of the noise, it would cease to exist?

His plan seemed to work for a few minutes, but suddenly there was a swoosh through the air, and Allen saw stars.

"Wake up idiot, we're here." Allen didn't bother to mention he had been awake the entire time because he was trying to avoid another smack to the head. Instead he held his breath and risked a glance outside the window. He had known he was crazy to hope that the mansion would disappear, but let out a resigned sigh when he affirmed it was truly there. He looked over at his uncle to see Cross examining him critically. He was probably hoping Allen wouldn't embarrass their whole family, or maybe Allen was just projecting his own fears onto Cross's thoughts. In any case, that expression was erased, and an irritated one took its place. Allen immediately jumped out of his seat and walked to the door of their carriage, surprised to see it already opened.

"Welcome, good sir." A servant dressed in purple and black livery, the colors of the Kamelot family, bowed as Allen acknowledged him with a nod of his head and stepped down from the carriage onto the steps in front of him. He looked up at the mansion for the first time and gasped in shock. The mansion was more intimidating up close than it was from afar, and at first he could only stare. The strange arches and ornate designs all over the house were completely unlike anything else Allen had ever seen in England, and the result of the architecture created an atmosphere that was distinctly foreign.

He gently stepped onto the cobblestones, then turned around to wait for his uncle. Any hope that Allen may have had of making a quiet entrance was immediately dashed when Cross stepped out, his bright red hair attracting attention from every man and woman outside. Though he dressed simply in a white collared shirt and black pants, it was clearly expensive and fit him perfectly. A group of elegantly dressed middle aged women saw him and immediately turned toward each other to gossip. Their 'quiet' murmurs, however, easily carried through the night air.

"Do you see him? It's Lord Cross!" The brunette squealed a little as she looked at her friends.

Allen rolled his eyes and a hint of a frown appeared on his face. "Honestly, I don't see what is so appealing." He muttered under his breath, growing more irritated as they continued to fawn over Cross from afar.

"He hasn't been seen in society for three whole years! Can you believe he was actually invited to this?" Another girl spoke up, a blonde this time.

"Hmm, obviously you don't understand just how influential he is. You know, it's rumored he is the favorite of the Queen herself." The brunette's tone was superior, she was obviously enjoying the fact that she knew more than the blonde. "The Kamelots are practically _required_ to invite him, even if he snubs them by not attending."

The blonde ignored the tone, choosing instead to fan herself with her hand. "I'm just glad he is here. I mean, look at him! If I wasn't married…." She let the sentence trail off, letting the others imagine what exactly she wanted to do with him. They all met eyes and giggled. Allen turned a little to see if the man himself had heard and groaned to himself as he saw the smirk on his uncle's face and the satisfied glint in his eye. Allen was sure he would be _completely_ insufferable the rest of the night. Cross was vain beyond belief.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to cut it off here, because I don't want to break up the ball scene~<strong>

**Let me know what you think guys!**


End file.
